Onyx
by Bowtie33
Summary: Sequel to Amethyst and the 2nd story in the on-going Gem saga. An unfortunate turn of events lead to the Cullens being forced to leave. Now, heartbroken, and left with high maintenance Bree to take care of how will Bella cope? Will the Cullens return? Or will she be left to look after Bree forever? Warning, Bellice Bella/Alice BellaxAlice. R&R rated M to be safe.
1. Equilibrium

Chapter 1: Equilibrium

_Alice's lips brushed over the pale skin of my exposed neck. A shiver ran down my spine as her fingers slipped under the thin fabric of my shirt, ghosting over my skin, trailing along like feathers._

_A soft sigh escaped my loves lips as she pressed her body into mine, kissing me softly as she leaned into me. I watched in amazement as our bodies danced to an unknown rhythm, each worshipping the other as they touched._

_"Marry me" I whispered, kissing her softly. She smiled at me warmly, opening her mouth to reply..._

* * *

"Bella" "Uhnnn Alice I don't want to get uppppp" "Sorry hun but you have to, it's time for school" she whispered, pulling the covers back.

It was the beginning of the school year and Charlie _still _hadn't returned. I was beginning to think Mom ate him.

She probably did.

"Fine, fine I'm up" I groaned, rolling out of bed and catching myself at the last second. I then proceeded to crawl into the bathroom and turn on the shower.

I felt eyes on me as I removed me shirt and shorts, feeling the temperature of the water to make sure it was okay. "Alice you know I can sense you, do you have a question?" I asked, turning to her. She looked down for a second then bit her lip "I was wondering if I could pick out your outfit today" she asked, a small smile on her face. I smiled back at her "sure, sure just leave them on the floor" I said turning back to the shower.

Satisfied that she wasn't watching any longer, I removed the rest of my clothes and threw them in the hamper before standing under the gentle spray of the water and closing the curtain.

A few minutes later I heard the door open, and then the gentle click of it closing again and smiled. At least Alice wasn't a pervert. Laughing out loud I finished my shower quickly and jumped out.

Once I'd dried off and finally was standing in my underwear once again, I looked at the clothes she'd picked out for me. I smirked as I pulled on the tight fitting black jeans and the deep purple button-down. "Alice you have good taste" I said, a hint of amusement in my tone. I knew she'd heard me because I heard her gentle laughter. I dried my hair and threw it into a lazy ponytail and slipped my black skate-style vans on before joining Bree for breakfast.

"Woo! Pancakes!" I shouted, running up to the table and grabbing four chocolate chip pancakes. Everyone laughed as I dug in, and I looked at Bree who didn't seem to be eating. "What's wrong Bree?" I asked, stuffing more pancakes in my face. "Oh nothing, I already ate" she giggled, offering her plate to me. I shrugged and finished mine off before starting on hers. "Yummy!" I cried, leaning back and taking a sip of coffee. Alice looked at me curiously and I wiped my face with a napkin. "That was great, who cooked?" I asked Rosalie laughed and stepped forward "chef Rosalie at your service" she stated with a theatrical bow. I just grinned and jumped up, hugging her tightly. She laughed and made a fake choking noise to which I replied with a friendly punch.

"I helped" whined Edward, creeping out from beside Bree. I grinned and hugged him too. I was glad, actually. My relationship with Edward, while rocky, had really improved over the summer and now we were getting along famously. "Ohh we should all get going" Alice chimed, glancing at the clock. "Bella I need to talk to you about something" she said with a wink and sauntered off. I laughed and waved goodbye to everyone before following Alice into the garage, letting her drive Rain (my amazing BMW).

"So what did you want to talk about, Alice?" I asked as we pulled out of the driveway. She seemed to think about it for a moment, "I need your help in planning an upcoming event, but I can't say anything about the details until after school so that Edward wont give anything away" she said with a sigh. I nodded.

I had the snaking suspicion that I knew what was going on.

* * *

"So Angela how was your summer?" I asked, taking Alice's hand under the table and smiling at Angela. "Oh I took this amazing trip to England with my parents!" she exclaimed happily, then began to go into detail about the trip.

I'd realised during 4th block what Alice wanted help planning. I facepalmed for 20 minutes after I realised, after all it was so blatantly obvious.

I looked over at Bree and Edward. Bree was settled in Edwards lap (an almost impossible feat for the round tables in the cafeteria, though they pulled it off none-the-less). I kinda knew Bree was feeling bad around now, I mean.. Even if we did end up changing her she'd still always be older than Edward.

I frowned at her and turned to Alice, trying to convey what I was thinking by sending her waves of worry. She turned and raised her eyebrows at me. "Lets talk about it later" I whispered, nuzzling into her. She nodded and turned to smile at Angela. "That sounds like an amazing trip!" she said with a dazzling smile.

That's my Alice.

* * *

After 2 hours and 20 minutes of extremely boring advanced physics, and 6 occasions of almost falling asleep, I finally made my way out to the car.

Unlocking it and sitting in the drivers side I left the door open and put a cigarette between my lips.

It's not like it was a bad habit, because it really wasn't. It was just something I acquired a taste for over the summer, and unlike humans, it wouldn't hurt me at all. I lit it up and took a draw, attempting to blow circles while I waited for Alice to finish speaking with Edward. As soon as I saw her making her way over I started up the engine and close the door, rolling down the window so I had somewhere to flick the ashes.

"Ready to talk now?" I asked, tapping some ashes out onto the asphalt before taking another draw, leaving the cigarette in my lips so I could pull out of the schools parking lot. "Yes!" she said excitedly. I just laughed and threw the butt out the window.

"So, we have a party to plan." she said.

I nodded in agreement.


	2. Party, Disaster

Chapter 2: Party, Disaster.

In the end Alice managed to convince Edward and Bree into the party, which was great because none of us really had experienced a proper birthday in a while.

It happened to be a special occasion for us.

Even Jasper was excited, which was totally saying something.

Alice decorated the place beautifully. Delicate crystal ornaments were dotted around the room, filled with crimson roses. A few petals littered the floor, creating a happy mood for everyone (purely because they smelled amazing to our vampire senses).

Even Bree, who was extremely unhappy about becoming a year older than Edward, was buzzing, a happy smile plastered on her face. Her eyes were twinkling as she went around and hugged everyone save Jasper (who unfortunately still couldn't be too close to Bree as a precautionary measure). "Thanks guys" she grinned, looking around. "It's amazing" she sighed, leaning back into Edward who was sitting on the love-seat.

"I'm going to step out for a minute!" Emmett boomed, winking at me. I grinned back at him and looked innocently at Bree who had a confused expression on her face.

"Present time!" Alice chimed, skipping gracefully over to the coffee table which had a small pile of silver wrapped presents. She pulled a big box out of the pile first, grinning as she did so, before handing it to Bree. The girl took the box, shook it, then stared at the label curiously. "Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett." she said with a smile, unwrapping the box. She took a look at it before looking inside.

"Wow, uhm, thanks guys." She said with a confused expression. We all just laughed. "It's a new radio for that old truck you got out there" Emmett said with a grin before hugging her. "I already installed it so you can't return it" he said proudly. Bree just laughed and nodded. "This one is from Alice and I" I said smoothly, pulling another box from the table. This long and thin box had Bree's eyebrows raised and she began to unwrap it happily. I wrapped my arms around Alice's waist and rested my head on her shoulder, watching Bree intently.

She finally came to the black velvet box, her eyes twinkling as she smiled brightly. She carefully opened it and came to look at the beautiful necklace inside. It had a long silver chain and a polished silver heart with an entwining infinity symbol inside it. The symbol with studded with sparkling little gems. She grinned and hugged us both. "I love it! It's perfect!" she exclaimed, allowing Edward to clasp it around her neck. She touched the necklace briefly before accepting a small present from Edward.

That's when I noticed Alice had gone tense. I turned her so I could look her in the eyes and noticed they were glazed over, her expression grave.

Not 2 seconds later she awoke from her vision, turning quickly "Wait Bree!" she cried, but quickly noticed the blood already beading at the top of her human finger. Edward was in front of her in an instance, and I dived at Jasper who was already in mid air Edward shoved Bree back hard as I collided with the ravenous Jasper, attempting to pin him to the ground. He snapped viciously at me, and I wondered briefly how many times I would attempt to save Bree's life before she became a vampire.

Jasper suddenly grasped some strength and threw me back, I collided with Edward's baby grand piano which shuddered and collapsed under the force, crunching and splintering beneath my delicate body. I groaned in pain and closed my eyes for a second.

When I opened them only Alice, Edward, and Carlisle remained in the room. Edward and Carlisle were carrying a slightly bloodied Bree upstairs, and Alice was gently picking me up. I hissed in pain when her hand shifted a piece of wood that had buried itself into my back. She looked at me worriedly and very slowly lifted me before smoothly exiting the room in pursuit of Carlisle and Edward.

By the time we arrived at Carlisle's study Edward was leaving, his face contorted in what looked like pain. He stared at me for a moment, before mouthing sorry and sprinting down the stairs and after Jasper and the others.

Alice kicked open the door of the room and laid me on my side on the thick oak desk, only pausing to move a few thing off of it first (and by move I mean shoving with her foot while holding me in a precarious position).

Carlisle was stitching Bree's arm closed quickly, as quickly as I was losing consciousness. Alice's hand grasped mine firmly and she shook me gently. "Bella you have to stay awake, you're losing too much blood" she whispered, fear lacing her words. I smiled a little "It's going fuzzy" I said in a daze, the edges of my vision blurring. Carlisle was over to me as soon as he'd finished Bree's arm. He looked at me worriedly before moving me onto my stomach. I hissed at the pain that shot through the numbness as he slowly pulled out the piece of wood. "I'm going to have to attempt to stitch this" he said, uncertainty in his tone. I closed my eyes as he picked out tiny splinters of wood with the precision of a man who's had a lot of practice. The numbness turned into a dull prickling pain, and a few seconds later Carlisle ended up hooking me up with morphine through an IV. I welcomed the rushing relief as it filtered into my veins, numbing my aching back.

It took him a lot longer to stitch my wound than Bree's, which meant to me that it was a pretty big wound as Bree's was a decent sized cut. During the time that he stitched my back none of the Cullen's returned. Alice still held my hand, though she wasn't breathing and I really couldn't blame her. The stench of blood was everywhere.

"Charlie will be home tomorrow" Alice said suddenly, surprising me. I looked at her and teared up at the remorseful expression on her face. I nodded calmly, knowing that that meant I was spending the night alone tonight.

Which to be honest bothered me deeply.

Carlisle finished up by putting a gauze pad over the wound and wrapping a long bandage around it that ended up having to be looped over my shoulder for extra support. Alice was the one to bandage me, taking in my half-naked form and making me blush. She didn't seem to have any reaction to it, and so I wondered what was wrong with me. I mean I knew I wasn't as pretty as Rosalie or anything, but Alice was supposed to be attracted to me.

I shook my head slightly, still in a daze.

I decided sleeping was good.

* * *

When I woke up alone in my room I vaguely remembered Carlisle handing me some extra strength pain killers which I really needed at that moment.

I slid out of my warm bed and slowly walked over to my bathroom. A glass of water awaited me, next to a bottle of pills. I sighed sadly to myself. This meant that Alice had been here.

This meant that Alice had chosen not to stay.

I popped a couple of pills in my mouth and shakily raised the glass to my face and swallowing a mouthful and the pills.

The water was still cold.

Frustrated, I grabbed a cigarette out of the pack on my dresser and lit it up, taking a heavy draw of the soothing smoke. I smiled sadly. "It's bad when you have to turn to habits to calm down" I muttered to myself, leaning back into my bed and taking another draw.

I blew careful circles as I sat there, depressed and lonely. I knew that Alice wouldn't come, knew that I'd be alone until the morning when she would turn up.

I wasn't exactly sure of how that conversation would go.

Smiling sadly again I took another draw, allowing the thick smoke to invade my lungs and pull me down to earth. I wouldn't go to school tomorrow, that much I knew.

I flicked a burning piece of ash into my ash try, admiring it as it glimmered hot red before dying out and crumbling on the clear glass surface. I glanced at the clock half heartedly. It read 6:08.

"Perfect" I grumbled, pulling myself out of bed and flicking another piece of ash into the tray before sauntering off down the stairs in search of something to eat.

It was 7 o'clock and I was halfway through a box of cookie crisp when she entered the kitchen. "Good morning" she chimed, though it sounded half hearted. She pecked me on the cheek before sitting down next to me.

"We need to talk" she sighed, expression sad. I looked at her with what I hoped was a piercing gaze, and she squirmed beneath my eyes.

"Edward wants to leave" she said finally. I cocked my head to the side, "Why? Do you agree with him?" I replied, taking another bite of my cereal. She sighed and tapped her chin with four fingers. "He wants to leave because he believes we are a danger to you and Bree and that you both would live easier lives if we were not there." Alice stated, fingers drumming at a steady rhythm. "Hmm. You didn't answer my other question" I retorted, taking another bite. "I agree with him to a certain extent, but the three quarters of me that does not agree is overpowered by his finality, and we are to leave tomorrow" I dropped my spoon, not watching as it splashed into my cereal then clattered to the floor. I let my mouth hang open, staring at her and wondering if she was serious.

She looked serious.

"Your joking" I frowned, glaring at her. She shook her head grimly "I'm not" "Yes you are, and it's not funny" I yelled throwing my hands up in a wild enraged gesture. I pointed at her "You _must _be joking!" I screamed, tears filling my eyes. She looked like if she could cry that tears would be rolling down her cheeks right now. "I'm not" she sniffed "I know you want me to be but I'm not. I promise I'll call you every chance I get, but Edward wants to cut off all communications so it'll probably only be a few times a month" she said, heaving a dry sob. I looked at her, crestfallen, tears rolling down my unblemished cheeks. "Will... W-will you visit?" I asked, stuttering because of the sobs wreaking havoc on my chest. "I'll try" she nodded. I knew the chances of her visiting often were slim, which made me cry harder. "Bella I have to go, Edward is the only one staying until tomorrow, he forced all of us to leave early" she sobbed, grabbing me in an almost painful hug. She slipped a necklace around my neck after she pulled away. The necklace had a pair of gleaming black wings attached to it. I ran my thumb over it helplessly before kissing her hard. She pulled away after a few seconds and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

Then, without so much as a goodbye (I guess it was just too hard for her to say, I dunno) she turned and left, closing the door behind her and finalizing what I'd hoped wasn't true.


	3. Gone

Chapter 3: Gone.

The first few days were hard to process. She didn't call, contrary to her promise, and I didn't return to school.

Charlie came home to have a zombie for a daughter, not to say that surprised him.

He knew everything.

He didn't attempt to console me, and for that I was grateful. After all, there would be no point in even trying. I mean, how do you console a vampire/human whose mate/love and been ripped from her barely human fingertips? You couldn't, plan and simple; and Charlie seemed to understand that. The only thing that really deterred me from my zombie-like state was Bree, who I'd come to know as a bitch. Really. She called me on the day that he left, crying her pathetic eyes out like an ungrateful cow.

I had yelled at her, and I still don't feel bad about it because she got another day with Edward.

Another day that I didn't have with _her. _

I couldn't bring myself to say her name, I just couldn't.

The first time she contacted me was through my email, 3 weeks after she they left.

_**Bella,**_

_**I wish I could have contacted you sooner. Edward has been tailing me day and night, watching my every move. He believe that because he had to leave Bree and not contact her that it had to be the same for me/ us. **_

_**No one can seem to talk him out of this idiotic decision.**_

_**I want you to know that I love you very much, my Bella, and I'm sorry for how long it took or will take for me to contact you.**_

_**Love, **_

_** Alice.**_

I can honestly say that I cried that night. I cried while writing the reply that said I missed them, loved her too, and hoped they were okay, and I cried while I smoked through a whole pack of cigarettes.

The next day I decided to go to the beach, and -grudgingly- took Bree with me. It was at the beach that I met my old friend Jacob, who Bree didn't like (which made him more awesome). From that meeting we quickly became best friends. Jake was a great friend, and really cute. He always wore cut-off jeans as shorts, and never seemed to wear a shirt. His black hair was cropped short around his ears and neck, and his russet skin amplified his serious brown eyes. We decided at the beginning of our new-found friendship that we would not keep secrets from each-other. From there I learned he was a gay werewolf, imprinted on Embry; and he found that I was a lesbian vampire.

I even told him about _Her._

But that was a touchy subject.

I sighed, looking down at the log-in screen of my email sadly before typing in my email address and password and hitting enter, closing my eyes.

When I opened them...

Surprise, surprise. No new emails.

A tapping on my window alerted me to his presence and I gave a small smile before logging out and opening my window. "Hey Jake" I said, stepping back to let him inside. "I noticed Charlie is staying with Sue, so I decided to bring Embry over so we could cheer you up!" he exclaimed, an adorable smile plastered on his face. He then dragged me downstairs, pushing me into the living room, before winking and going to let Embry in.

Embry staggered into the room, 4 heavy bags weighing him down, and Jacob pranced after him with another 2 bags. I smiled at them, unsure. "HEY BELLA!" Embry yelled, throwing me a beer. I caught it cautiously, unsure of whether or not I should drink it. I decided why the hell not, and popped the top off taking a huge swig. The taste was unusual, to say the least. It wasn't quite bitter, it wasn't quite sweet, but when I drank it my brain buzzed happily and I began to forget. "You guys are the best" I grinned, watching Embry rolling a strange cigarette.

"What's that?" I questioned, downing the rest of my bottle and sneaking closer to where Embry and Jake sat in the floor. "This" Jacob said, gesturing to lazily at the cigarette "is weed, it's called a joint" he grinned as he said this, before lighting it for Embry. I stared at them curiously for a moment, watching Embry slowly inhale the sweet-smelling smoke. He visibly relaxed, taking a few more draws before passing it to Jake, a smile fixed on his face.

While Jacob was smoking the joint, Embry decided to show me some drinks. "This one is vodka and coke" he yawned, pouring some coke on top of the vodka. I nodded, staring at it as if I could will it into my mouth.

"This is tequila" he giggled, accidentally spilling some of the golden-brown liquid on the floor, before filling the cup half-way. I raised my eyebrow at the liquid, not sure about it.

"This, my lovely friend, is smurf jizz" he said with a smirk. My eyebrows shot up "Smurf jizz?" I asked, confused. "Smurf jizz!" he repeated, before holding his hand up in a way that said "stop and watch" and I did. He carefully poured blue vodka into the cup, then opened a bottle of Mtn Dew and poured it on top, leaving the liquid a sky-blue colour.

Once finished with his demonstrations he took the half smoked joint off of Jacob and handed it to me, giggling as he did so. "It's better if you smoke that first" he smirked, pouring his own drink.

I looked at it for a moment, watching it smoke slowly. I then shrugged and raised it to my lips, then inhaled deeply, causing me to cough. Jacob began rolling around on the floor, laughter flooding from him like tidal waves in Hawaii. "It's your first time Bella!" he gasped out through his laughing "you have to work up to a hit like that!" he cried, wiping tears from his shining brown eyes. Embry grinned at him, also beginning to laugh hysterically.

Raising an eyebrow at their antics, I pressed the joint to my lips once more, this time taking a smaller draw. The sweet smoke invaded my lungs quickly, tingling all the while. It didn't taste like regular smoke, it tasted better and it also felt better in my lungs. I giggled, blowing circles as I breathed the sweet smoke out. "It feels less dense" I whispered, relaxing in my position a little. I took another hit, relishing in the feeling of the smoke caressing my lungs, before picking up the vodka and coke, raising it to my lips, and downing it in one go.

Vodka, which I could definitely taste, was bitter and didn't taste very good. But the fizziness of the coke made it pleasing to drink, and I growled from the back of my throat as it slid easily down into the pits of my body. With a hearty laugh I decided I liked it. I took another couple of draws, watching eagerly while Jake filled an empty cigarette pack with about 24 joints.

"They're only for emergencies." he stated seriously, then squealed loudly and handed me another cup "TRY THE TEQUILA TRY IT TRY IT TRY IT!" he screamed/ chanted, pushing the cup further into my hands. I gulped it down, loving the way the liquid burned my throat as it slid down.

A strange feeling bled into my awareness, clouds of it swirling through my vision. I started to shake my head, noticing as I did so that the sides of my vision blurred and that everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. I looked at my hand, watching fascinated as it hung there. "My muscles are doing this" I pointed out to no one in particular, then licked my own hand. "I taste like soap" I whined, scrunching my nose up. Jacob and Embry just laughed. I stubbed out the joint, then looked at the last drink longingly.

The smurf jizz.

I laughed evilly before grabbing the innocent cup and cramming the edge into my prison (mouth) and tipping it so that the contents slid quickly into my mouth.

I smiled at myself, happy with my adventurous behaviour.

"I AM VICTORIOUS!" I yelled, throwing my arms around Jacob and Embry, hugging them tightly.

"Ohhh the bags, come on lets take them to your room Bells!" Embry said excitedly, eyes gleaming.

Once all the bags where upstairs Jake and Embry made a space in the bottom of my closet then began organizing bottles.

I stared intently at them, they were taking forever.

Finally Embry and Jake stood up straight and turned to me. "Okay, in order from right to left!" started Embry "Mtn Dew, Coke, Tequila, Vodka, Beer, Lager." Jake finished. I nodded at them, then pointed at my little chest which was laying open. "Oh, we put the joints in there" Embry laughed. I grinned at the boys, then at my organized and slightly alcoholic closet.

"Thanks guys" I said, escorting them to the door and holding it open, hugging them each in turn. "You're welcome!" they replied in unison. "Anything for a friend!" Jake beamed.

"Anything for a friend" I repeated, closing the door.

I couldn't help but think of how much _she _would disapprove of this.

I shook that thought out of my head and began to clean the mess in the living room, hoping that Charlie wouldn't pick up on anything when he returned.


	4. Confusion

Chapter 4: Confusion.

Okay, so I know that "going goth" is like really cliché, but that's kind of what happened next..

The anger that I retained for Alice leaving, even though it was against her will, bubbled up and boiled over.

I can honestly say that I knew what would happen after would probably end up being the worst period of my life, and it was.

* * *

"Bree what the fuck are you doing looking through my shit!?" I screamed, grabbing her and throwing her on my bed. She looked at me, fear in her eyes, and I glared back with violent thoughts running through my messed up head.

"I know what you're doing Bella I can smell it on you" she sighed, leaning forward. "It's none of your business what I'm doing" I hissed, backing up a bit.

"It is, Alice told me to take care of you" she replied softly.

I stared at her for a moment.

"Who the **fuck **do you think you are!?" I asked, fuming. "_Alice _should take care of me herself, and _Alice _should talk to me, and _Alice my __mate _should **never **have left!" I screamed, towering over her. Bree scrambled back on the bed, presumably scared at the sudden colour change in my eyes and violent outburst.

"But she wanted me to make sure you don't do anything stupid" she murmured.

I glared at her again.

"If _Alice _really cared about the fucking decisions I made she would come here and fucking stop me herself. But she doesn't. She probably never will. **I know **what this is, Bree. This is her rejecting me, and this is me trying to get over it. I think you should leave now, I need some time to myself" I turned my back, hearing her stumble down the stairs and out of the door, past Charlie who was just coming home from work.

"Bells you really need to stop making people cry" Charlie shouted, stomping through the house like an elephant.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. I grabbed my leather jacket and threw it on over my skinny's and Falling in Reverse T-shirt, throwing on my vans and grabbing my bag before running downstairs.

"Where ya going Bells?" Charlie asked, standing in the doorway of the living room, rubbing his hand. "Out to the res, probably" I replied. I wasn't lying, I'd probably end up there but that wasn't exactly where I was going.

He nodded, retreating after showing a small smile. I wiped my hand over my forehead and made my way out to my amazing chopper.

I slid my leg over the low-riding beauty, running my fingers over the red and black checked tank and the smooth leather of the seat before bringing my hands up to the handlebars and kicking the bike to life. It grumbled lowly, before letting out a smooth purr. I smiled at the familiar sound and took off, loving the feeling of the wind whipping against my face.

I came to a stop at the side of a cliff, leaning the bike on its kickstand and sitting to where my legs dangled off the edge. I was furious at Bree, for thinking she could just say those things without me getting mad, and I was royally pissed at Alice. I was past the point of not being able to say her name, most of the hurt had given way to anger so the pain wasn't really there anymore.

But it was.

I slipped a small box out of my bag, and pulled a cigarette out of my pocket. Lighting the cigarette I opened the box and emptied out a variation of knives.

I tipped the knife out onto the grass, separating my 2 butterfly knives from my throwing knives. After playing around with them for a little while I idly started throwing them at a nearby log, watching them embed themselves into the wood one by one. Deciding I was feeling to lazy to go get the 5 knives already stuck in the log I picked up one of my butterfly knives, sliding my fingers over the cool metal. I took the safe side, then flicked the knife over my knuckles, twisting it as I did so and wrapping my fingers over the other half of the handle so that the blade was fully exposed. I clipped the lock on and ran my finger across the edge of the smooth blade. I sighed softly, watching a single drop of crimson blood roll slowly down my finger, spreading in little rivulets as it passed over my skin.

I ran my tongue slowly over the tiny wound, uncaring of the strange taste of my blood, then gathered my throwing knives and began to throw them again.

**I heard a knock upon my door the other day, I opened it to find death staring in my face, the fear and mortal shock still reverberates, everywhere I go I drag this coffin just in case.**

I slipped my phone out of my pocket, staring at the caller ID with narrowed eyes.

**My body's trembling sends shivers down my spine, adrenaline kicks in shifts in to overdrive, your secrets keep your sacred lies keep you alive, snake eyes every single time you roll the crooked dice. I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down (pull me down) the kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house, I wrestled with my thoughts, I shook the hand of doubt, running from my past I'm praying feet don't fail me now!**

Still staring, I picked the phone up, deliberating whether or not to answer.

**I've lost my god-damned mind, it happens all the time, I can't believe I'm actually meant to be here, trying to consume, the drug in me is you and I'm so high on misery, can't you see?**

"Hello?"

"_Bella!_" her voice sent a shiver down my spine, my hands started shaking, vision started blurring. "Alice" I replied, unsure of what to say. _"Bella I'm not having visions of you any more! I thought maybe you were..." _She trailed off, in my mind I could see her eyes glazing over with tears she could never shed. "I'm fine, Alice." I stated, wishing that she would have called just to talk to me. _"I've missed the sound of your voice, too" _she murmured. "Yeah" I said helplessly, still not knowing what to say. The knife I was about to throw hung limply in my left hand. _"Are you okay, love?" _she asked. I could hear the fear in her tone, shaking my head I put up careful walls. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I miss you a lot." _"I've missed you too. I promise I've been trying to change his mind.. It's taking a lot longer than I'd hoped. I swear though that I'll come and see you soon no matter what!" _I sighed, taking a shaky breath "I'm not sure what to think, Alice. Sometimes I wonder if you wanted to leave, because I think you would've visited by now.. I hate to say that but it's what's been running through my head."

A pause.

_"I don't mean to make you feel like that Bella. I'll get back to you as soon as I can, Edward is pissed. I love you."_

"I love you too."

I sighed and hung up, leaning up against one of the tall trees nearby. I waited for a minute, pondering on my next action, then I drew my phone into my field of vision and dialled Bree's number. The phone rang for a while, and I honestly thought that she wouldn't pick up.

_"Hello?" _Bree asked, sounding cautious. "Hey, Bree, I'm really sorry about earlier. I'm just really confused about everything, and I guess I took it out on you because Edward's your mate. I know that's not really an excuse, and I shouldn't try excuse myself. I hope you can forgive me." the line was silent for a while, before she spoke _"I know what you're going through, Bella. I just don't think that you should deal with it the way that you have been, I do forgive you though. Sam called me earlier, he said Jake wouldn't give him your number. It's urgent you really need to come talk to me about this so hang up your phone and get your half vampire ass over here!" _"Yes ma'am!" I laughed before hanging up and climbing onto my bike.

With thoughts of Alice still flooding through my head I rode off in the direction of Bree's house.

* * *

**A note from Bowtie.**

_**It's been drawn to my attention that some people may not exactly understand the storyline. It's important that you try and understand that I'm attempting to make this as original as possible, the person who commented said that it didn't make sense for Edward to force everyone to leave as it has nothing to do with Bella, but it does. He is Bree's mate and uses her and Bella getting hurt as the excuse to make everyone leave, the story is in fact centered around Alice and Bella but Edward being an asshole sort of sets up the whole story.**_

_**If you have any questions or criticism please leave a way for me to contact you and try to talk to you about any issues you have rather than commenting as Anon, I like to help people understand my weirdness XD.**_


End file.
